


Bargaining Chip

by Waterfall58



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time (almost), James T. Kirk is a Mess, M/M, Mention of torture, Mostly Dialogue, Spock In Danger, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall58/pseuds/Waterfall58
Summary: A large supply of dilithium crystals has been discovered on the plant Dordellon.  Both Starfleet and the Klingons are negotiating with the planet's governor, Zdell, to secure the rights to the crystals.  Zdell informs Starfleet he will agree to its terms, but only if they give him something of great value in return.  That 'something' turns out to be Spock.  Spock agrees to remain behind on Dordellon in exchange for the crystals, even as he knows that past 'exchanges' were tortured and killed by Zdell.  Kirk struggles with following Starfleet orders and the all too real fact of losing his First Officer forever.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Bargaining Chip

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy contemplating what series of events would have to occur before Kirk or Spock would cross that line from Gen to Slash. This is another result of that contemplation!

Captain James T. Kirk was practically vibrating with rage, his ragged breathing the only sound in his cabin. He stared at the computer screen, eyes wide in shock, unable to believe that Starfleet had approved the Dordellon leader’s request.

“Captain,” Admiral Hays said patiently. “I know that it will be a hardship to be without your First Officer for six months, but –”

Kirk interrupted him. “It will be a lot longer than six months, Admiral. You have first-hand knowledge of how Zdell plans to treat his ‘exchange’. I can’t believe that Starfleet would allow its finest officer to be so brutalized.”

“Must I remind you that the Dordellon governor has promised to sign all mineral rights over to Starfleet, in exchange for Spock’s presence for six months? It is a surprisingly small enough request for such riches.”

“Small enough request?” Kirk snarled, leaning forward aggressively.

“We have to assume Zdell did not speak in earnest about how he means to treat Mr. Spock during his … visit.”

“We can assume no such thing,” Kirk spat out. “We have been told firsthand how the Dordellons find enjoyment in the pain and distress of others. You _know_ this!”

Admiral Hays wiped a hand over his eyes. “Captain Kirk,” he said quietly. “Their newly discovered deposits of dilithium crystals are the largest known in the galaxy. Zdell has stated that he will sign a treaty with either us or the Klingons. We can’t let the Klingons have access to those deposits. It will shift the balance of power reserves in their favor.”

“So we sacrifice Spock’s peace of mind – maybe even his life – for this treaty?”

“He knows, and so do you, that this type of sacrifice is the duty of every Starfleet officer.”

Kirk’s fingers closed tightly, wishing he could reach through the computer and fit them around Admiral Hays’ throat. “I do not support this decision.”

“So noted,” the admiral responded crisply. “Nevertheless, you will deliver Commander Spock to Govenor Zdell no later than 1400 terran hours tomorrow.”

Kirk remained silent.

“This is not up for debate, Captain,” the admiral snapped. “You have your orders. Disobey them and I will make sure you never set foot on a starship again.”

“Understood. Kirk out,” he replied, ending the transmission. He took a deep, uneven breath, dropping his forehead onto his knuckles.

“I’m sorry, Jim,” Dr. McCoy said gently. He had been a silent observer of Kirk’s interchange with the admiral. He wanted to rail against the desk jockeys that decided it was now acceptable procedure to enter into treaties with murderers, but Kirk’s shattered expression made him speak softly instead. “You’ve bargained both with Zdell and Starfleet. You’ve offered to stay in Spock’s place. You’ve asked for a delay before the exchange takes place. You’ve played every card you had to play.”

Kirk raised his head. “Bones, you were there. You _heard_ Zdell! How the hell am I supposed to hand-deliver Spock to that savage? As if he was nothing but an expendable chess piece?”

“Spock doesn’t blame you, Jim. He understands what’s at stake.”

“Because Spock is resigned to being tortured doesn’t make it right!”

“Don’t get any wild ideas of going against these orders. You don’t have T’Pau to pull your ass out of the fire this time.” There was a long silence, before McCoy sighed. “What a mess. I’ve already loaded-up Spock with vitamin supplements, pain hypos and a dermal regenerator. I can only hope he won’t need them.”

“It’s a fucking nightmare,” Kirk muttered.

“I’d offer you some of the Romulan ale I have stashed away in my office, but I think you’re going to need a clear head for tomorrow.”

Kirk smiled weakly. “Thanks, Bones.”

McCoy went back to Sickbay, cursing madly under his breath. Despite his numerous acerbic interactions with Spock, it turned his stomach to think about what Spock had stoically agreed to endure for six months. McCoy was certain he would never forget Spock's stoic expression and cool “Affirmative” to Zdell's query if the Vulcan freely offered himself as the exchange. Surely not even a Vulcan could suffer six months of rape and torture without experiencing long-term psychological and emotional trauma. His captain was faring no better. The man he had just left was obviously under tremendous emotional strain. He was going to have to keep a close eye on Kirk during Spock’s absence.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kirk stared unseeingly at the walls of his cabin. How did Zdell unerringly identify the one person he could least cope with losing? What had he said or done that made Zdell aware of his altered perceptions of Spock?

Ever since the Janice Lester incident several months ago, Kirk had been unusually restless. He only found calm and balance whenever he was with his First Officer. Kirk knew he had been desperate for Spock to recognize him in Lester’s body. His mind had clutched onto Spock’s like a lifeline and Kirk wondered if it ever quite let go. It was undeniable that since that mental joining Spock had become the last thing he thought about at night and the first thing to make him smile in the morning.

Spock had certainly seemed to welcome Kirk’s increased need for his time and attention. An already deep friendship slowly morphed into something more. It was a rare evening that they did not spend together, playing chess, comparing or arguing philosophies, reading aloud to each other or simply sharing humorous or poignant anecdotals. Saying good night to each other at the end of the evening had become more and more reluctant and drawn-out.

And now this!

Even as Kirk’s mind raced to find the solution that had to exist, he was unable to stop reliving the scene from two days ago ….

_Kirk thought the negotiations were going well with the Dordellons. Although their governor, Zdell, had acknowledged that he was also in conversations with the Klingons regarding the mineral rights on the planet, Zdell seemed sincere in his preference to come to an agreement with Starfleet._

_It was Kirk and his crew’s first contact with the Dordellons. They were a pink-hued, hairless, humanoid-like race with an amazing ability to bend and elongate their limbs and torso. In the blink of an eye, a Dordellon could grow from 5 feet to 20 feet or extend his or her reach the same distance. Spock, of course, was fascinated by the cellular structure that would allow such motility. Kirk watched fondly as his First Officer conversed with the Dordellons in what Kirk recognized was an animated manner for the Vulcan._

_Zdell followed his gaze. “Mr. Spock is of an inquiring disposition?” he wanted to know._

_Kirk grinned. “Mr. Spock is the greatest scientist in all of Starfleet.”_

_“Indeed?” Kirk heard the polite doubt in the governor’s brief response. Slightly nettled on Spock’s behalf, he shared several stories with Zdell, experiencing a distinct pleasure in showcasing Spock’s intelligence and courage to the skeptical governor._

_The atmosphere quickly changed once Kirk explained the financial reimbursement Dordellon could expect with the Federation agreement. Zdell shook his head. “Money or trade goods have no value for us. Dordellon provides us all that we need or want.”_

_Kirk was not surprised. Although the agreement was quite generous, he had expected it would be necessary to negotiate higher terms. “Please share your expectations, Governor Zdell.”_

_Zdell smiled. It was that smile that first alerted Kirk to some as yet unknown danger. Zdell spoke with measured slowness. “What has value for us is something that is highly valued by the person wanting to bargain with us. All we ask is a simple exchange. You – the Federation and Starfleet- can have unlimited access to our crystals in exchange for leaving behind with us something of great value.”_

_Kirk’s skin tingled unpleasantly._

_“Value is a subjective concept, Governor,” Spock noted curiously. “Might you provide us an example of what you consider an appropriate exchange?”_

_Zdell’s smile widened. “A very logical question, Mr. Spock.”_

_What followed were nauseous stories of children ripped from their parents, spouses and partners separated, and friendships torn apart, all as part of an exchange for badly needed supplies or medical assistance. It was obvious that Zdell knew how to leverage his visitors’ levels of desperation to a science, as he brokered unspeakable exchanges. His lone regret, Zdell said, was that the 'exchanges' rarely survived more than a year on Dordellon. “They seem unable to tolerate our curiosity,” he said in bewilderment. As this ‘curiosity’ took the form of abuse, rape, torture and experimentation, his confusion was a further atrocity to the appalled Starfleet officers. Kirk wanted nothing more than to phaser him right between the eyes._

_Kirk tersely explained that the Federation did not support any society that practiced subjection, neglect and torture as a way of life. Spock moved to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with his captain as a sign of solidarity. “There will no further negotiations with your planet,” Kirk said, pulling out his communicator. He wanted nothing more than a long shower to clean the filth from standing so close to one little better than Kodos the Executioner._

_“I recommend that you check with your Starfleet governors, Captain Kirk,” Zdell said calmly. “I believe you will find they are well aware of our exchange protocol and are quite willing to offer me whatever it is I wish to have.” There was a pause before Zdell continued. “And I wish to have Mr. Spock.”_

Kirk leapt to his feet, his chair skidding halfway across the room. Right there, right then, why hadn’t he said something, done something, to stop the nightmare from continuing? He was the captain of the greatest starship in Starfleet. He had bargained his way out of numerous life and death situations before. Why had his brain failed him in that critical moment? Loathing his incompetence, Kirk’s memories ruthlessly continued.

_There was a frozen moment before Kirk responded. “No deal,” he said, his blood coursing with an almost primal anger._

_“I do not understand your response. When I asked the Klingon captain to leave behind his consort, he laughed and asked why stop with just him? He offered to beam down 10 more of his crew, but having more than a few number of aliens on our planet at one time makes me uncomfortable. I only ask for one. I will even amend my request. I ask that Mr. Spock spend 6 months with me, as opposed to remaining here permanently. After that time, he may return to the Enterprise.”_

_“No deal,” Kirk repeated._

_“Captain,” Spock began cautiously._

_“No, Spock. There will be no further conversation about this.” He flipped open his communicator with unnecessary force. “Kirk to Enterprise. Scotty, beam us up.”_

Except that there was more conversation and of a kind Kirk never expected. It was as if Zdell had informed Starfleet in advance of his ideas for the exchange, as there was no hesitation at all from Starfleet in agreeing to part ways with Mr. Spock for six months.

Implacable orders required him to return with Spock to the planet, so that finals details of the agreement could be completed. Zdell was deaf to all of Kirk’s pleas and counter-offers. “Captain,” Zdell said patiently. “I can certainly understand why you do not wish to be without your First Officer for six months, but remember what your temporary loss is garnering your Starfleet.”

Zdell looked at a stone-faced Spock. Kirk swallowed his anger and nausea as the governor’s expression turned appraising. “I think it will take several months for me to tire of you, Mr. Spock. I know that my shield members will be counting down the days until they too can enjoy you.” The numerous shield members - large men that comprised Zdell’s security entourage - broke into loud shouts of approval.

Cold sweat beaded Kirk’s brow as he watched them eye the Vulcan in heated appreciation. “I impatiently await showing you all that being the exchange of a Dordellon can offer,” Zdell purred. “It is not just our limbs and torso we can greatly elongate,” his hand brushing over his groin. As if to further prove his point, Zdell’s tongue darted out suddenly.

Even though he was over ten feet from the Vulcan, it was obvious he would have licked Spock’s face, had Kirk not pulled an unmoving Spock aside. There was a tense moment of confrontation, before Zdell retracted his tongue. He chuckled softly. “All right, Captain. It was unmannerly of me to show-off.” He bowed politely. “You may share this evening with Mr. Spock, but I expect him in exchange by 1400 terran hours tomorrow. Otherwise, I promise you that I will sign the treaty with the Klingons.”

Kirk jammed his knuckles into his eyes, as if it could erase all visual memory of the openly lascivious way in which Zdell and his men had stared at Spock. Whatever it took, whatever it required of him, Kirk vowed to find a way to save Spock from the exchange.

****************************************************************************************************************************

The atmosphere on the Enterprise reflected its captain's mood: tense and subdued. It was 1330 terran hours on the day of the exchange.

All of Kirk's efforts had failed. He had brought together his chief officers (sans Spock), in addition to the brightest thinkers on his ship, in the hopes their joined brainstorming could identify an option he had not considered. Despite his impassioned pleas and many hours of discussion, no solution to Spock's fate could be found that still ensured Starfleet would get the crystals.

Kirk walked slowly to Spock's quarters, barely acknowledging the silent crewman that passed by. Their looks of sympathy only increased the constant bobbing of his Adam's apple, his only visible sign of distress. Kirk walked in to the sight of Spock sitting cross-legged in meditation. His eyes next fell on the Vulcan lyre propped-up next to a large duffel bag. Thus far, he had managed to smother his most volatile emotions, but the sight of the musical instrument somehow cracked open his chest. “Spock,” Kirk choked out.

Spock rose swiftly from his meditation pose. “Do not grieve for what must be.”

“There has to be a solution. There has to be,” Kirk said, wringing his hands.

Spock’s gaze softened at his captain’s obvious distress. “Jim,” he spoke calmly. “I am aware of all your efforts. I am grateful, but this can only end one way. We have to ensure that Starfleet is granted the rights to the dilithium crystals.”

“And the only way to do that is to throw you on the sacrificial altar,” Kirk said bitterly.

“We are Starfleet officers. It is our duty to comply with Zdell’s request.”

Kirk shook his head. “Spock, what he said, what he plans to do… how the hell do I beam back to the Enterprise and just leave you there?”

“We will both do what is necessary by remembering what is at stake.”

They stood silently, each struggling to control his own despair. Spock breathed in deeply through his nose. He would never again stand face-to-face with Kirk with an unsullied body and mind. After being used by Zdell and his supporters for months, it was impossible that his captain would look at him again without a sense of pity or sadness, maybe even disgust. Spock would not deny himself the chance to unbend his rigid control: “I am however… disconsolate at the fact of being separated from you, Jim.”

“Spock,” Kirk whispered, both hands reaching out to hold Spock’s arms in a tight grip. He saw his own agonizing pain and fear reflected back at him and Kirk irrevocably chose his plan of action. Who was he kidding, he asked himself. He made this choice hours ago.

“Spock, if Janice Lester had been successful in marooning me on the Benecia Colony, would you have stayed on the ship or stayed with me?”

Spock’s brow rose slightly at the unexpected question. “It is impossible to answer as the scenario never presented itself.”

“But if it had,” Kirk persisted. “What would you – hypothetically – have done?”

Spock stirred uneasily. He knew his captain well enough to know that Kirk had an underlying motive for asking his question. “I would have chosen the option that best allowed me to bring the truth to light.”

“A very Vulcan-like answer,” Kirk murmured approvingly. His hands softly kneaded the arms he still held. “Are you honestly saying that you could have left me alone - in that condition - on Benecia?”

Kirk noticed Spock’s slight stiffening, an obvious sign of discomfort. “I would have selected the action best calculated to return you to your rightful place as captain of the Enterprise.”

“So you _could_ have left me alone on that colony?”

Spock stared over his captain’s shoulder. He was silent for several beats before he once again met his friend’s s eyes. Kirk’s expression was so full of patience and affection that it propelled Spock to honesty. “I could not have done so,” he said hoarsely. “Had Dr. Lester been successful in her attempts to transfer you to Benecia, I would have followed you.”

“And risk your Starfleet commission?” Kirk asked ruefully, shaking his head. His hands dropped back to his side. “Putting my safety before Starfleet protocol would have been disastrous for your career. You would never have done something so illogical.”

“Jim,” Spock said with warm intensity, puzzled that his captain did not believe his answer. “I would always wish to remain at your side. I assure that if you were on Benecia, so would I be.”

Kirk’s expression changed from downcast to triumphant with such rapidity that Spock realized he had been maneuvered into saying exactly what Kirk had wanted to hear. “And if it had been me that Zdell wanted as his exchange, instead of you, would you have accepted Starfleet’s decision and left me here?”

Spock finally recognized the trap that Kirk had carefully laid. “You are the captain of the Enterprise. Your loss would be catastrophic for the crew and for the Federation.”

“Is that Vulcan-speak for ‘no, Jim, I would not allow Zdell to keep and torture you’?”

“As your First Officer, I would do everything in my power to ensure your ongoing safety.”

_You are not the captain … and I will do everything in my power against you._

Kirk was vividly reminded of the moment in the trial when Spock had fearlessly faced Dr. Lester, knowing that he was alone in his belief of Kirk's identity and without concrete proof. Was that the moment when everything changed? When he had felt the moistness between his legs at Spock’s bold, staunch support? Or had it started in the brig when a sudden wave of weakness had him resting his head on Spock's shoulder and Spock's arms wrapped around him so securely but so gently? Or had it started even earlier? Had it started when they first tried to escape together, when Spock had reached back in a protective gesture and he had responded, not in disdain, but by instinctively reaching out his hand for that shelter?

Kirk nodded his acknowledgment, smiling softly. “You would have chosen to follow me to the Benecia Colony.” He paused, widening his feet and squaring his shoulders into a stance he only used when facing down an enemy. “I choose to follow you to Dordellon. If you stay, I stay.”

Spock's eyes widened. “Jim, that is not possible.”

“Zdell's conditions do not prohibit me from accompanying you. And I _am_ going with you.”

Spock's expression darkened. “You cannot do this. Your Starfleet career and reputation would suffer irreparably.”

Kirk shrugged. “You were willing to risk your career for me.”

“It was a logical risk! In Dr. Lester's body, you were powerless to press your claim or to protect yourself from further atrocities she may have planned for you.”

“You are powerless too,” Kirk shot back. “They're going to torture and kill you and yet you can't refuse to go.”

The two men glared at each other, their breaths shallow and racing. The air was electric with raw emotion, each man driven to bend the other to his will.

History and rank were on Kirk's side, but Spock knew there was too much on the line for him to bend as usual to his captain's decisions. A tremor shook his slender frame. He could not allow Kirk to make this sacrifice: his captain's life was more precious to him than his own. Kirk would never forgive him for what he was about to do, but Spock consoled himself with the fact his friend would be alive and free of Dordellon's horrors.

Spock moved swiftly, but Kirk – ever one step ahead of him - was even faster. Spock froze, his arm raised toward his captain's shoulder. He blinked at the phaser pointing straight at his chest. “Oh no, no, Mr. Spock,” Kirk chided softly. “There'll be none of that.”

Spock assessed his chances of disarming his captain. As if reading his mind, Kirk smiled and shook his head. “I will shoot you. We can be transported to Dordellon both on our feet or I can sling you over my shoulder. Either way, we're going together.”

Kirk's affable tone confounded Spock. “Jim, please do not do this. It is not logical. There is no reason to put yourself in Zdell's power.”

“No reason?” Kirk hissed, his tone finally matching Spock's in its intensity. “There is every reason! You couldn't leave me on Benecia and I can't leave you on Dordellon.”

“As a Starfleet officer - “

“ _I can't_!” Kirk interrupted, a touch of hysteria ringing out with his words.

It was a sound that sliced through Spock's remaining control. The time for half-truths was over. “It would ... pain me to see you tortured and know that I was the cause,” Spock said hoarsely. “Even as a Vulcan, I would find that ... challenging to reconcile with my conscious. It would give me greater ... satisfaction and strength in my suffering to picture you on the bridge and know that you were safe and thriving among the stars.”

Kirk had never heard anything more romantic in his life. His head swam to hear the evidence of how much he was cherished by his reserved and logical Vulcan. Spock could not have said “I love you” more clearly than if he had shouted it. He’d be damned if he allowed some bubble-gum pink, bald Gumby to take this from him!

“It would destroy me to leave you there,” Kirk admitted shakily. “There wouldn't be a moment where thoughts of you wouldn't eat at my soul. I might not be on Dordellon with you, but I'd be tortured all the same.”

Spock bowed his head. There was no doubting Kirk’s sincerity; it seeped through Spock’s very skin. His mind struggled to comprehend how this brilliant, charismatic and golden-shining human being could care so deeply about him. “Jim,” he whispered. “Please do not do this for me.”

Kirk shook his head. “Where you go, I go. No matter the place or situation ... no matter the risks.”

There was a pause, then: “Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched.”

Kirk had heard the words before, but never spoken as they should have been spoken: whispered in loving amazement. His joy and impishness rose in equal measure. “Did we just get married, Mr. Spock?” he asked cheekily.

Spock’s lips curled again. “No, but I believe we have made ... a commitment,” he finished partly as fact, partly as a question.

“You bet your Vulcan ears we have!” was Kirk’s cheerful reply.

“Why would I wager -” Spock began, but his words cut-off as Kirk took a purposeful step forward.

The hand holding the phaser, however, never wavered. “I want to kiss you,” Kirk said wistfully, “but I can’t trust you not to render me unconscious.”

Spock’s brow rose. “I appreciate your opinion of my osculation skills.”

Kirk stared for a moment, then spluttered into laughter. His features slowly settled into his command face. In this moment, they were still Starfleet officers and had a final duty to perform. “Ready, Mr. Spock?”

The Vulcan nodded. He would submit for now. He was 96.8% certain that Zdell would never allow Kirk to remain on Dordellon. Even if Kirk's undeniable charm caused Zdell to reconsider, Spock knew he had only to announce he was now a hostile as opposed to a compliant exchange for Zdell to change his mind. He would treasure the next few minutes, immersing himself unreservedly into the sacrifice and love of his cherished captain.

“Do we need to stop at your cabin?” Spock asked, indicating the duffel bag he slung over his shoulder.” Although he knew Kirk would not be remaining on Dordellon, it would be logical for him to ask this question. He did not want to give his captain any reason to question his capitulation to Kirk's company.

Kirk shook head. “I already instructed Rand to pack my bag and leave it in the transporter room.” It was Spock’s turn to stare as he assimilated this new fact. Truly, his captain was the most confounding and fascinating of human beings. Slowly, a full smile brightened Spock's face. They looked at each other in blissful adoration until a comm from the transporter room reminded them of the time. Kirk open a shipwide channel and addressed his crew for what he knew was probably the last time. Five minutes later, they were beamed to the Dordellon surface.

************************************************************************************************************************

The scene that met them was completely unexpected.

Zdell was shouting and waving his arms. A crowd had gathered and was staring in avid fascination. No one paid the least attention to Kirk and Spock. They looked at each other in surprise. Cautiously, they moved toward the wildly gesticulating Dordellon leader.

What Kirk saw brought him up short. At first glance, it appeared that roughly thirty of the Enterprise crew stood there, looking back at Zdell in complete indifference. Red-hot anger coursed through Kirk. “What is this?” he shouted. “We've complied with your request!”

“I don’t want them!” Zdell howled. “They keep coming!”

Kirk’s eyes swept over the group. “Lieutenant,” he barked, meeting Uhura’s eyes. “Report!”

She responded with admirable conciseness. “Janice gave us a heads-up, sir. You chose to accompany Mr. Spock, and we,” her arm sweeping around the group, “have chosen to stay with both of you.” She dropped her duffel bag onto the ground as a perfect exclamation point.

The sound of the transporter was heard again. Five more crewman appeared, Dr. McCoy among them.

“Go back!” Zdell screamed at the new arrivals.

“Bones, what is this?” Kirk hissed between his teeth.

“I figured you’ll need a physician down here,” he drawled in response. “So I’m staying as well.” He hitched his bag higher onto his shoulder.

The transporter was heard again. Zdell clutched his head. The crowd rippled with laughter.

Spock looked at his captain in confusion. Kirk’s brain was faster at recognizing his crew’s loyalty and sacrifice. He swallowed twice before addressing them, unsure if he was more angry or fearful. He didn't want Zdell to decide 'the more the merrier' when it came to torture.

“Spock and I are grateful for your loyalty. You have made your statement. I am sure Zdell understands it.” He walked up to Uhura and took her hands in his, squeezing firmly. “Spock and I will be fine,” he reassured her. “I am still your captain, and I order all of you to return to the ship.”

Five more crewman appeared.

Kirk swore loudly. “Comm Scotty,” he urged Uhura desperately, “and tell him not to beam anyone else down.”

Uhura looked between Kirk and Zdell. “Just like you and Mr. Spock, we were prohibited from bringing communicators, sir,” she stated sweetly.

Kirk looked helplessly at Spock. The Vulcan’s expression had changed to one of slight amusement. “Your crew is extremely loyal to you, Captain. In this, I must commend them.”

The transporter sounded again. “Is the whole damn ship beaming down?” Kirk shouted in frustration.

“Stop! Stop!” Zdell screamed. “All of you! Get off my planet!” He pointed at Kirk. “You! This is all your fault! You did this!”

Kirk stopped his First Officer from stepping in front of him, his heart beating madly. Instinct told him he was on the verge of the solution to his and Spock’s uncertain fate. “Sign the collection agreement with Starfleet, Governor, and I promise all of the crew will beam back to the ship and remain there.” He spoke loudly enough to ensure that he was heard by everyone in both the Starfleet and Dordellon crowds.

Five more crewman appeared. Tears of rage poured down Zdell’s face. “Everyone, do you hear me? Everyone single member of your crew beams back to the ship and never comes back!”

Kirk nodded. “Every single member of the Enterprise crew will beam back to the ship – and not return – once you sign the agreement. You have my word.”

“You all heard his promise!” Zdell shrieked, waving a signal to one his shield men. A holographic screen appeared, followed moments later by the figure of Admiral Hays. “I agree to Starfleet’s terms,” Zdell spat. “I will sign the Agreement.”

“That is good news, Governor Zdell,” the admiral said heartily. “Your support helps to ensure the Federation's continued peaceful exploration and defense of the galaxy.”

Kirk held his breath as Zdell signed the agreement with broad, shaky strokes. He brushed his hand against Spock’s. The pressure was returned.

Zdell turned to Kirk. “Now, you! Keep your word! Everyone, do you hear me? Everyone!”

Kirk nodded. “Uhura,” he said to her. “I know that you must have a communicator. Tell Scotty to start the beam-up process.”

She paused briefly before nodding. “Yes, sir,” she replied quietly.

One by one, the crew returned to the Enterprise, until only Dr. McCoy and Uhura remained. She handed the communicator to Kirk. The people of Dordellon closed in around them.

Zdell glared. “I will be glad to see the last of you,” he said looking pointedly at Kirk. His features sharpened with triumph as his gaze moved to Spock. “Come, Spock. It is time for us to get better acquainted.”

Kirk’s hand shot out and grabbed the Vulcan’s elbow. “He can’t do that, Governor,” Kirk said pleasantly. “I promised you – everyone here heard – that all crew members would beam up and never return if your signed the agreement. Mr. Spock is a member of that crew.”

There was a moment of stunned silence before the crowd burst into a mixture of laughter and applause. No one was more surprised than the captain and first officer of the Enterprise when Zdell burst into laughter as well.

“Well done, Captain. Well done,” Zdell chuckled. “You were correct, Admiral,” he continued looking at the holographic screen. “The guiding principles of the Federation are quite inspiring.” Zdell looked at Kirk’s duffel bag. “I assume you were planning to remain with Mr. Spock?”

Kirk nodded, his form tense with unease.

“I’m sorry, Jim,” Admiral Hays said ruefully. “Zdell never had any intentions of keeping Mr. Spock. He wanted to test Starfleet’s sincerity of purpose. It was the only way we could stay in the running for the crystals.”

“A test?” Spock repeated.

Again, Kirk’s mind was swifter to understand a situation that defied logic. “All of it? The stories of ‘exchanges’ and their fates?” he asked.

“That was all part of the set-up,” the admiral explained. “Zdell wanted -”

“I don’t give a _rat's ass_ for what Zdell wanted,” Kirk interrupted him harshly. “There can be no excuse for the anxiety he caused all of us.” Kirk flipped open his communicator, driven only to get Spock as far away from Zdell as possible. “Scotty, beam us up.”

“Please don’t be like that, Captain,” Zdell chided but he spoke to empty air. His unrepentant gaze traveled back to the Admiral. “I don’t suppose he will ever want to return to Dordellon.”

“I apologize for Jim. He cares very deeply for every member of his crew, but deciding to remain on Dordellon with Mr. Spock was unconscionable. He'll certainly face a hearing for abandoning his command.”

Zdell smiled thinly. “Is that how Starfleet rewards loyalty? He and Commander Spock certainly vanquished any doubts I had about Starfleet. However, If Captain Kirk is any way sanctioned, I will end our business arrangement before it even begins.”

Admiral Hayes frowned. “Starfleet protocols and duty must be maintained. Kirk has the tendency to believe the rules don't apply to him.”

“But you and I changed those rules, did we not? This is suddenly sounding more like a personal vendetta, Admiral.” The crowd, which had been smiling, now murmured in disapproval. “Dordellon agrees with me, as you can see and hear. Let us agree to a new exchange,” Zdell offered suddenly. “I will honor the agreement if you assure me that Captain Kirk will face no disciplinary action.”

Admiral Hays gritted his teeth. Damn that Kirk! Why did aliens of all types always support him? “Agreed,” he said through a clenched jaw.

Zdell nodded. He checked his next observation. It would be superfluous to comment on Kirk’s romantic attachment to his First Officer and how that love had so sublimely superseded duty. If everyone on Dordellon could see it, Starfleet must be well aware of it. “Shall we discuss pick-up dates for the crystals, Admiral?”

************************************************************************************************************************

The debriefing of the events on Dordellon took nearly five hours.

Kirk ended the meetings with a shipwide message. While he acknowledged his appreciation of their support, he made it plain that any future similar actions would result in sanctions and time in the brig. Kirk ruined his sternness, however, by finishing with a heartfelt ‘thank you to the finest crew in Starfleet’.

Kirk closed the comm and smiled at Spock and Dr. McCoy, the only remaining personnel in the briefing room. McCoy shook his head. “We get into the craziest situations. I don’t know if I want to laugh or smash something.”

Kirk rubbed his hands over his eyes. “I’m exhausted,” he admitted.

“I’m sure you didn’t get much sleep last night,” McCoy said. “Do you want something to help you relax?”

Kirk’s eyes flitted briefly to Spock’s. “No thanks, Bones. I’d like to wrap things up with Spock alone, if you don’t mind.”

It was obvious that McCoy minded, but he headed toward the door anyway. He looked back suspiciously. “Is everything alright?”

Kirk smiled slightly. “Good night, Bones,” he said pointedly.

McCoy glanced at Spock, who returned his gaze blandly. Muttering something under his breath, McCoy left.

“You do appear tired, Captain,” Spock said softly. “Would you like to ‘wrap things up' with me tomorrow?”

Kirk's heart squeezed at the humble tone in Spock's voice. The keenest mind in Starfleet, combined irresistibly with humor and warmth, and yet so unsure of his worthiness to be loved!

Kirk looked him squarely in the eyes. “What I’d like is to fall into my bed with you – uniforms, boots and all - and wrap myself around you so tightly we both pass out for days. Is that agreeable to you?”

It never crossed Spock's mind to point out that such an outcome would be physically impossible for a human to achieve with a Vulcan. His answer was deeply sighed: “Very much so, Jim.”

The brilliance of Kirk's smile would have powered the Enterprise to the next galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the story is mostly fluff, but in these unprecedented times, I hope it provided you a few minutes relief from worry and anxiety. Stay safe and healthy everyone!


End file.
